


Internal Expectations

by HooperMolly



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-16
Updated: 2012-10-16
Packaged: 2017-11-16 10:42:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/538587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HooperMolly/pseuds/HooperMolly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's important that Stiles is prepared to anything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Internal Expectations

Usually he’s happy to laugh and smile and be sarcastic. But sometimes it’s exhausting. 

After a week full of running and blood and danger he barely has the energy to stay awake long enough to do his homework let alone be there for his friends. But he does. 

He always does, even if he wants nothing more to make a big pile of leather jackets and burn them all. Until he remembers the Hale fire and he regrets even thinking about it. Which is silly really, but he’s always had trouble with misplaced guilt. 

But Stiles keeps going. He pushes through the ache, and the weariness. He brushes aside the fear. He has to. 

If he didn’t it would paralyse him and then what good would he be? Stiles doesn’t fight, not like the others. 

He doesn’t have teeth, or claws. He doesn’t have the hands, the head, or the heart for a weapon. 

He relies on words. Words of comfort, words of anger. Stiles spends hours researching, every week, anything he can think of. 

The others don’t know. Or at least if they do they don’t ask. But that’s okay. Stiles isn’t doing it for credit. He’s doing it because it’s what he knows he needs to do to help his friends stay alive. 

He has nightmares sometimes, about Scott or Lydia dying because he’d missed something. 

That is the problem with all the research. 

Every time he learns something knew he finds out about another three things he never knew existed. It is like barricading a door but leaving a 20 foot wall of windows. 

But he has to try. Failure isn’t an option. He isn’t a wolf. He doesn’t have super senses. 

Which is why it’s that much more important that Stiles is prepared for everything.


End file.
